


By The Light of Twin Flames

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk), Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Series: Random Cayrd and Frias [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: Cayrd has done a good job raising his boys, though life could have been easier if Frias had survived. Still, the twins are a sneaky pair and get in a little over their heads during the children's hunt.  Cayrd's lucky someone was looking out for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/gifts).



Cayrd relaxed in the small rugged home his Brothers-in-Law had helped him build. He was getting used to it, the relative ease and quiet of life on Laot. He didn’t miss the pull of space as much as he thought he might, probably because there was nothing there for him anymore.

The first five years had been..trying. The boys, twins, had required a lot of looking after and care that Cayrd just wasn’t prepared for. Fortunately, Franco and Francisco had been there, helping him learn to speak baby. He wondered, often, if things would have been easier if Frias had been here too, but that just made his chest ache, so he stopped wondering. He’d learned and he’d raised the boys, and three years past the first five, they were healthy, strong, and pretty damn smart, if he could say so himself.

Voices on the doorstep alerted him to Friss’ arrival. He was coming to take the boys hunting. Of all the brothers, Cayrd had the hardest time with him. Not because of his age, but because he looked so much like Frias. It had been painful the first few years to see the youth running around, becoming a man, and looking so much like Frias.

He’d gotten better about it, especially once the boys started to lose their baby fat and start to look like tiny replicas of him and Frias combined. Carlos took after Frias the most. In looks and attitude, Fenri was a tad more moody, and well…harsh. Not that Cayrd minded, but the seven-year-old had a way with words that could curdle milk sometimes.

Friss knocked politely on the door, a quiet knock, and both boys came screaming from their room, Arms flailing, bags overflowing, hair and faces a mess. Cayrd stopped them with a single look. They froze like twin statues.

“Where in the seven hells do you two get off acting like that?” He said, his eyes narrowed. The boys exchanged a look.

“Uncle Friss is out there,” Carlos tried. Cayrd sniffed.

“You said we could go!” Fenri tried. Cayrd stood up and both boys exchanged that look again. Cayrd swore they were linked mentally. He’d even asked Bean about it but the creature said they weren’t. Bean was known for keeping secrets though.

Cayrd walked over to the door and opened it to let Friss in. The boy was a man now, and more like Frias than when Cayrd had first met him. Cayrd gestured for him to come in and didn't make eye contact.

Friss was aware of why Cayrd was so stand-off-ish around him, but neither of them chose to say anything about it. It wasn't like they were attracted to each other, but the shared pain of loss created an awkwardness between them.

Friss held out a package to Cayrd. His eyes lit up as he took it.

"Francisco got ‘em done?" Friss nodded at Cayrd.

"Set the stones yesterday." He grinned. "You're going to love them."

Cayrd took the package and turned to face his two curious sons. They looked like they couldn't decide between being happy to see their uncle or what their father had. Cayrd decided to make their minds up for them.

"Go wash yer faces and comb yer hair. Ah've got something fer ya and I'm not handing it over to dirty hands." The boys glanced at each other and ran for the bathroom. Moments later they came back out, clean and presentable.

"What is it?" Carlos asked, his sky blue eyes lit with intrigue. Fenri tried to play it a bit more reserved, but he wasn't being very convincing.

Cayrd stood before them. He'd looked the items over while the boys were cleaning up. He frowned at them going for a serious air.

"Hold yer hands out," He said and the boys eagerly obeyed. He laid a blue and green wrapped package in each set of hands. The boys quickly unwrapped them.

"Oh cool!" Fenri exclaimed, holding up a long curved dagger.  The top of the blade was flat and curved in a wicked point that flared under the blade to a curved edge that thinned to the hilt. The handle of the blade was curved back towards the blade slightly, and warped in colorful, patterned cord, up to the pommel which held two set opals, one a purple-black that glimmered like stars were caught in it, the other a stunning pink that glinted with a hidden inner fire. Fenri slashed the air experimentally with it, but Carlos studied his further.

“It’s made of bone?” Carlos asked looking doubtfully at his father, Fenri stopped playing and looked again. Cayrd rocked up on his heels and smiled.

“When yer Papa and Ah first started dating we brought down this huge massive beast together. It was taller than this hut, and mean as rabid dog.” Cayrd remembered that day, and the whole trip, fondly. We took the damn thing down and had its head preserved and I hung it over our bed.”

“That mabangis na oso in the bedroom?” Fenri wrinkled his nose. Cayrd knew the boys thought the old head was silly. Franco assured him it was just what children did before they understood how difficult it was to hunt, but it still irked Cayrd.

“Yeh, and that damn thing is the reason you two were even a thought in our heads,” He snapped and both boys looked effectively abashed. Friss barely contained a snicker and Cayrd did send him a sidelong glare. Friss sniffed and straighten up. “Anyway. Yer Pa managed ta save some of the bones of the beast, which are like steel when treated properly, and he had me a set of blades made.” Cayrd patted his side where the longer of the two still resided. Old habits died hard, and being armed was a very old habit. Besides, the blade meant as much to him as the ear cuff her still wore, and he’d take both of them to his grave. The boys knew enough about life now to know what the blades meant. Carlos looked at his own again seriously.

“This is the same kind of bone that Pa made yer blades from?” He asked. Cayrd grinned. Clearly more excited about the blades than the boys. It was alright, they’d understand as they grew.

“Ah had them made from the horns of the mabangis na oso on mah wall. The one yer Pa and Ah killed. Yall are the fruit of our marriage,” _However short-lived_ , Cayrd didn’t say, “and Ah wanted ya to have something that unified ya with us.”

“These are opals,” Fenri said and Carlos nodded. “Like yer ear-cuff.” Cayrd had passed down his love of gems and metals to his boys. They both seemed to enjoy the shiny things, and Cayrd was more than happy to have something to teach them.

“Sharp eye.” Cayrd beamed. “They are. Twin gems for mah twin flames.” He rubbed his own cuff, the sadness in his voice was hard to mask. “Yer pa was mah light in the dark. Yer mah flames, kindled ta life from him and me. You’ll be raging fires soon enough, but fer now, this is mah way of keeping ya safe. The finest blades made of family bones and set with our wedding stones.” He looked very serious at both of them. “Yah lose these and I’ll tan yer hides for weeks. Yah hear me?”

The boys jumped at the threat but nodded both of them clutching the blades to their chests now. Cayrd nodded back, feeling his point was sufficiently made.

“Now go have a good time hunting with yer uncle. Ah’ll meet ya at the celebration dinner afterward.” He waved them off and they ran off with twin grins to greet their uncle and show him their new blades. Friss placate them for a bit then told them to go outside and wait for him. Cayrd looked wary as Friss came over to him.

“That was pretty,” Friss said in his soft, gentle way. Cayrd nodded. He didn’t know what to say back, and it was made worse when Friss gave him a slight smile. _Too similar_ , Cayrd’s mind screamed. “Mah brother was lucky ta have ya.”

“Nah, but Ah was sure glad he let me stick with him anyway.” Cayrd pointed at the door with his chin. Friss smiled again and shrugged.

“Ah’ll keep mah eyes on them until Ah hand ‘em over ta Freddy.” Friss said, taking Cayrd’s hint and also reminding him that Friss was too old for the children's’ hunts now. Cayrd acknowledged that with a nod. “Franco and Francisco already set up a shade tent fer the family. Ah’ll see ya there.” Friss gave him a friendly smile again then left to escort the boys to their hunt.

 

***

 

“Most people give the gift of a blade on the first hunt,” Franco sprawled dignified on a pile of sitting cushions petting Bean. Cayrd thought the man would make a fantastic movie villain, complete with his pet psychic plant. Cayrd had learned how to navigate the Dagalak Brothers though, and just sniffed at the suggestion.

“Ah think what _kuya_ means is, why now?” Francisco translated, handing Cayrd a beer from the ice bucket he had set under the shade tent. A small grill was smoking away as Francisco made little snacks to tide the family over while they waited for the roving packs of armed children to bring down the nights’ meal.

“Seven is when we was sorted down in the colonies.” Cayrd popped the bottle top and took a drink. Sweet and cold, perfect for the hot Laot weather. “We were usually sent ta where ever it was we was gonna work the rest of our lives. We weren’t adults exactly, but we weren’t considered children no more either.”

Francisco and Franco shared that look they got when Cayrd opened up about his life on his home planet. It wasn’t exactly judgment, but it was worry. Ever since Cayrd had shown up seven years back, a broken man on the verge of letting himself die, save this one last thing he knew Frias had wanted. They’d treated him gently and cautiously. They’d wanted the chance for Frias’ blood to live on as well, agreeing to help Cayrd raise any child the gene-splicers created form his and Frias’ DNA. It was a random chance that the zygote had split and the baby became twins. Cayrd had taken it as a sign and refused to pick which one to keep. The Dagalak brothers had been delighted.

Still, from the start, Cayrd’s lack of paternal instincts were evident. Even all these years later, he still managed the boys like crewmen rather than children. Francisco and Franco’s dislike of this was clear, as was their concern for the few Raxtians mining customs he kept. Cayrd let it go though, Raxtians miners were a tough lot, their customs reflected that, but they weren’t dangerous savages, and Cayrd only kept the traditions he liked anyway. Besides, the boys were part his, they deserved to know what kind of life he’d left behind.

“And Ah got them weapons fer their first hunt anyway. Carlos gotta bow and Fenri gotta spear,” Cayrd looked grumpy. “Yall said it was fine then.”

“It was, it was,” Francisco patted Cayrd on the back, rocking Cayrd slightly. The burly man was almost ignorant of his own strength, Cayrd thought. “But big deal blades like that are usually saved for big-deal moments. We’re just worried the boys won't understand how important they are. Better to use and lose a simple blade than one so stepping in meaning.”

Cayrd shrugged him off with another sip. He had complete faith in his boys that they understood the significance of their new hunting knives.

“Mine might surprise ya,” He said.

  


***

 

Freddy had taken up the leadership position in their little hunting group. More because he was the oldest and not necessarily the best hunter. Though he wasn’t bad at it.

“It went this way up here,” He pointed. The other children, seven in all, looked up the moonlit path. The red light of the moon was eery and made everything just a tad spooky. Fenri and Carlos stayed close together with their uncle, both unconsciously laying hands on their new blades like touch-stones.

Since they weren’t full-blooded Laotians, the pull of the red moons didn’t affect them like it did their uncle and the other children. Still, they shared an eagerness for the hunt and the killing blow. Their father called it the Blood Song, and said all Raxtians could hear it. It’s what made them fierce fighters, and why they often had the urge to bite and tear. It was part of them as much as these hunts were, and like these hunts, it filled them with anxious thrills.

They all followed Freddy as he led the way up the path, the footprints were clear enough even the youngest among them could follow them. Still, they all started a brief moment when they saw the Napakalaking Talimkamay. The children around them became giddy, pulling their weapons of choice and readying them. Fenri nudged Carlos, and in their wordless way communicated that they should slip off now. Carlos grinned, a quick flash of shark teeth, and they stepped back and into the trees as Freddy led the charge and the other children shrieked after them.

The brothers doubled back aways and found the second set of tracks that Freddy had missed. Giggling at their own private joke at their Uncle’s expense, they scampered off to hunt down a larger Talimkamay than the one Freddy had followed. Their father was going to be so proud, and they’d be sure to wet their new blades in the Talimkamay’s blood. They were sure of their success and the ease with which they followed the trail embolden them.

Silently they followed their prey and found the massive sloth-like creature pulling along a half-eaten corpse of some other poor animal. A ripple of caution went across their bond. Talimkamay’s were known to be extra aggressive if they thought their food was being taken away from them. Fenri shrugged. They were going to kill it anyway, it was going to get pretty mad when Carlos shot it the first time.

Carlos felt uneasy, but knew Fenri was right. He notched an arrow and took aim. He was a damn good shot for his age. Fenri climbed up the tree under where Carlos was taking aim. Fenri planned to drop down from above and impale the Talimkamay on his spear. Then they would slit its throat with their knives and get the elders to come drag the beast back for dinner.

In their heads it was all going so well, so when Carlos’ first arrow merely glanced off the creature’s broad nose and the beast turned to charge them down, they didn’t know what else to do. They froze, and the beast bore down on Carlos.

“No!” Fenri shouted, leaping and trying to kill the beast on his own to save his twin. The animal simply batted Fenri away like a fly, and he hit the side of a tree hard enough to wind him. He slid down and looked up to see the razor like claws of the creature coming down on his brother. He pulled his dagger and ran to Carlos, knowing he’d be too late.

Then blaster fire spat from the trees and the Talimkamay wobbled, tried to right itself, and fell over, missing Carlos by a hair.

“Carlos!” Fenri cried, assuming their rescuer was one of the attending adults and not giving it a second thought. But Carlos pulled Fenri to him and behind him, his own blade drawn, and faced a black clad figure.

“Who are you!” Carlos chirped dangerously. A halo of artificial light lit up around the man as he held up a light orb. It floated where he left it as he looked the two boys over. “I said who are you!” He brandished his dagger and the figure regarded it.

“Where’d ya get those?” The figure asked pointing at the blades.

“Our father gave them to us,” Fenri said from beside his brother.

“Ya father?” The figure stepped into his own light and the boys could see he had bright pink hair. They relaxed slightly, the man was at least Laotian.

“Card Roewing,” Fenri said and Carlos nodded. The figure started. Then pulled his hood down. Fenri squinted at the face of the newcomer, something familiar there, but Carlos gasped.

“P-Papa?” He said and pushed Fenri back. “Y-yer a g-ghost!” He brandished the knife at the man who looked like the other man in their father’s pictures. The ones that made their father sad when he looked at them, the ones their uncles told stories about.

“Papa?” The man scratched his head and studied them closely. “Ya do look a lot like him.” The man sounded dubious. “But that just can’t be. Card Roewing is dead.”

 

***

 

The other children had returned from their hunts and Cayrd didn’t see the boys. He didn’t think much of it at first, until he saw Freddy and the rest of the kids from their group. He was on his feet and heading their way before the others saw anything off.

“Where are they?” Cayrd asked, anxiousness adding a harsh edge to his tone. Freddy winced. Cayrd felt his blood go cold. He pushed past Freddy as the other brothers came up to see what was wrong.

“They were with us till we rushed the Talimkamay, then they vanished!” Freddy said. “Cayrd, I swear! They were right there!”

Cayrd didn’t hear the rest, he was sprinting in the woods where the deadly creatures roamed. He wasn’t afraid of them so much. If a pack of rabid kids could take a beast down it wasn’t so bad. However, he knew damn well the reason the kids won was shear numbers. Carlos and Fenri were just two, and regardless of their hearty nature or their strength, they were still children.

He pulled out his com and began pulling up the boy’s beacons. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he’d had the boys chipped when they were young. An old trick of Zan’s that had stuck with him. He used to watch them move round when they were younger, worried like a hen on a nest. But it’d been several years since he’d tracked them, mainly because he’d figured that the area was safe for them.

Now he ran though. Tracking them with GPS and navigating the woods in the dark. He’d had good night vision as a child, but it dimmed some in the artificial light of space. Still, with the moon he was able to see well enough. He pulled his blaster as he came up on their location, not sure what he’d find, truly not expecting what he did.

The boys sat beside a giant beast. Three neat holes burned through it’s head, obviously the killing shots. A man clad in all black sat with them, and they were chatting. The man’s back was to him, but he could see the longish pink hair kept back by a colorful bandanna. A Laotian then, but why hadn’t they brought the boys back to the celebration?

“What the hell are ya doin?” Cayrd snapped unable to keep the anger from his voice despite his relief. The boys jumped to their feet looking bewildered. The man went rigid.

“We can explain!” Fenri said holding up his hands. “Father please!”

“It’s Papa!” Carlos said pointing at the man. “He’s not a ghost!”

“What are you on about?” Cayrd stepped over and jerked the man’s shoulder so he had to look up at him. He felt his heart stop as he met sky blue eyes set in a plump face. He choked on the name a few times, while the man just looked up at him smiling tears at him.

“He saved us Father!” Fenri said unable to read his father’s mood because he’d never seen his father like this. “We thought we could bring down the Talimkamay on our own, but we couldn’t and he saved us!”

“He didn’t hurt us, really!” Carlos said. “He’s got yer ear-cuff! Look!”

Cayrd managed to blink as Frias stood up. If he hadn’t had his hand firmly on the other’s shoulder he would have thought he was seeing a ghost, or a hallucination.

“Where…have ya been?” Cayrd finally managed but his voice was hoarse and almost a whisper.

“Ah thought ya were dead.” Frias reached up to touch Cayrd’s face, tears running freely now. “Ah saw yer ship blow up. Ah searched the wreckage, yer hand…” Frias reached down and grasped Cayrd’s left hand. The hand he’d lost that day, the one he’d worn Frias’ love token ring on. Frias tugged a chain from his neck and the little golden ring with the orange sun stone in it glinted in the halo of light from the light orb.

Cayrd’s eye traveled over Frias’ face. The edges of a long scar went under Frias’ bandanna and into his hairline. He remembered all the blood he’d found in the cave in. The bloody bandanna he still kept. Cayrd tilted his head so he could see the wedding cuff on Frias’ ear, clear as day.

“Cayrd?” Frias’ voice was watery with suppressed sobs, and it snapped Cayrd back to the real world like a rubber band.

“Frias,” He pulled him close, crushing Frias to his chest, feeling the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart.

“Ah thought ya was dead, Ah didn’t want ta come here, Ah didn’t want anything that would remind me of ya!” Frias sobbed against Cayrd's chest. The very thing that had driven Cayrd to return to Laot to try and raise their children was the thing that had kept Frias away.

“Sweet hells Frias,” Cayrd felt his own breath shuddering as he clung to Frias. “Ah saw yer blood, saw the crevice that took ya. Nothing could have survived that.” He was trembling. Frias looked up at him and Cayrd felt his heart break. “Don't cry,” He sniffed. “Please.”

“You were alive,” Frias sobbed. Cayrd nodded. “These boys?” He looked over at the two bewildered children.

“Ya left that sample of blood fer me ta find, Ah…came here…asked yer brothers ta help me raise them.” Cayrd looked over to see how pale the boys had become. This had to be shocking for them. Cayrd was never this emotional in front of them. Frias….Well they were taught he was dead.

“Mah brothers? They think Ahm dead too?” There as a whine in Frias’ tone, an almost pout. He looked slightly irritated by the news that his family thought he was dead. It made Cayrd laugh. And once he started laughing, he couldn’t stop, even when the laughter turned to sobbing and he was once again burying his face against Frias’ neck, drinking in his scent and feeling his warmth against his face.

Frias petted him, running fingers through his hair.

“Guess that’s my fault then,” Frias said softly. “Ah shouldn’t have stayed gone so long.” Cayrd just rocked his head against Frias’ shoulder. He didn’t care about any of it, as long as he had Frias now, here in his arms, alive.

 

***

 

They walked back to the celebration together, Frias and Cayrd holding hands tightly, the boys walking in front casting confused looks back at them as they walked.

“They look like ya,” Frias said smiling a them, waving each time the boys looked up at him.

“They look like you,” Cayrd argued. “Especially Carlos.” He pointed at the boy with slightly spiky hair. Carlos reddened and cast a quick shy look at Frias, then looked forward again. Frias bit his lip in worry. “They’ll get use ta ya,” He said placing a kiss on Frias’ temple.

“Seven years,” Frias said sadly. “Ah missed them being babies,” He sighed.

“If ya want babies we’ll have more,” Cayrd said. He’d say anything right now to make Frias happy. Frias smiled up at him, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Really?” He chirped happily. Cayrd felt his heart swell. No matter what struggle there was to adjust to this, to having Frias back, he was ready to do it all to keep his husband by his side.

“Anything,” Cayrd said happily, a man in love again. “Anything Ah can give ya,” He brought Frias’ hand to his lips as they left the woods for the celebration clearing.

The occupants were a buzz of activity. Parties were being organized to go look for the missing boys, Franco and Francisco were directing and Freddy and Friss were ready to lead their groups. All eyes fell on the small family as they stepped into the clearing.

The four of them stopped in their tracks.

“Uh,” Frias said, not at all comfortable with having that many eyes on him.

“Ah found them,” Cayrd said, never one to be caught flat footed. He shrugged like it was nothing. “Damn fools though they might take down a  mature Talimkamay on their own, sunk off like idiots.” He thumped each on the head with a flick of his finger. They both protested and put a hand on their head.

Franco, Francisco, Friss and Freddy all walked over to their group and simply gaped.

“Cayrd?” Franco said finding his voice first. “Who…” He pointed at Frias. Frias made a sad little noise and looked at Cayrd.

“What’s wrong Franco,” Cayrd said. “Don’t ya know yer own brother?” The brothers shared a long puzzled look.

“He said ya was dead,” Francisco said confused. “We even tried to reach ya, ya never answered.” Frias looked ashamed.

“Ah…wasn’t myself after Ah thought Cayrd had died. Ah saw the explosion of his ship. Ah found his hand. Ah just, wandered around fer a long time.” He squeezed Cayrd’s hand. “Now Ah just wanted…ta come home, and be with mah family. Ta heal some.” He looked fondly at the twins who stood with their uncles looking equally confused and curious. “Ah didn’t know Ah had my own.”

Cayrd pulled Frias against his side and held him, looking at his sons. He smiled as the collective village burst into shouts and questions and noise all at once.

“We’re going home now,” Cayrd said, reaching for his sons with his other hand. “Ya can come fer us in a day or so.” The boys went to their fathers and walked with them back to their home.

“A day or so?” Frias asked looking up at Cayrd as they walked. Cayrd nodded.

“Yeh, one day fer ya ta get yer feet under ya, the next fer me pin ya to the bed.” Frias blushed horribly.

“Cayrd!” He said. “The kids!” Cayrd kissed the top of Frias’ head.

“Yeh, well, they’ll learn.” He chuckled and led his family home.

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frias makes breakfast for the first time for his sons.

Carlos was the one that watched him the closest, though Frias was certain Fenri was taking in more than he let on. It was a little terrifying actually. Frias hummed an old tune he’d sang since he was boy, and continued to whip up eggs and bacon and potatoes and toast, just the way he remembered Cayrd liking them. 

“Yer papa ever cook fer ya like this?” Frias asked when the staring and the silence was too much. 

“He makes pancakes sometimes,” Carlos said. Fenri still wasn’t really talking to him. It worried him. Would the boys, his boys, accept him. “But they’re always black and kinda crunchy.

“I like em,” Fenri said almost defensively. Carlos rolled his eyes. 

“He makes toast too, but he always burns his.” Carlos got up and pushed the plunger down on the toaster again. Frias had lightly browned all the other slices. He’d forgotten about the burned toast. That really made him pause. 

How could he have forgotten the toast? It was one of the first things Cayrd had ever tried to cook for him. Frias had eaten it out of love, crunchy blackened toast. 

“You ok mister?” Carlos asked. “You don’t look good.”

Frias managed a soft smile. “I’m fine.” He went back to scrambling the eggs as the smell of brewed coffee scented the air. “Ya can call me dad if ya want.” 

“Ok,” Carlos said, but that was all. 

He felt a new set of eyes on him and heard the light shuffle of feet. 

He’d slept beside Cayrd all night, waking each time Cayrd had shifted. He suspected Cayrd hadn’t slept well either, the presence of a new body in the bed making it hard.   
It hurt a little to think that after all these years, they couldn’t just enjoy the other's presence. But Frias was determined to learn again. He loved Cayrd, he loved these boys, and he was going to figure out how to prove it!

“Set the table,” Cayrd grumbled to the boys behind Frias’ back. “Can’t ya see yer dad’s making breakfast?” 

Frias caught the side-long look the boys exchanged, but they quickly moved to do as they were told. Cayrd slid up close to Frias, then slid his hand onto his hips. 

“They’re not sure what to make of ya yet.” Cayrd murmured gently holding Frias so he could still cook. 

“And you?” Frias asked, feeling a little choked up. 

“Yer making me breakfast,” Cayrd’s voice held a determined edge to it. “That says plenty ta me.” 

Frias turned the eggs off and looked up at Cayrd. He sniffed slightly, and Cayrd’s face softened. 

“What if?” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but Cayrd silenced him anyway with a soft kiss. 

“Ain't no ‘What if’, just a ‘How to’ and ‘How long’.” Cayrd fully embraced Frias now pulling him close and nuzzling him. “We’re a family, we just gotta make it work.”   
Frias turned into Cayrd to bury his face. Lack of sleep and so many years apart didn’t matter at this moment. It felt right. He wanted to believe Cayrd, wanted to believe that everything would be ok, eventually. 

The toast popped up and Cayrd jumped slightly. 

“I got it!” Carlos said running over to pull the burned slices of bread out of the toaster. Cayrd chuckled. 

“Ah tried making eggs a few times, but them kids won't touch em if Ah cook em.” Cayrd stroked his fingers through Frias’ hair. “Now they’re really gonna be spoiled with ya cooking fer us.” 

“It’s why ya married me,” Frias said with a little laugh. He turned to plate-up the food. He was surprised to see Fenri reaching to help take the plates. Frias passed him the bowl of eggs and Carlos took the toast. 

“Ah married ya because Ah love ya,” Cayrd came over and grabbed up the plate of potatoes. “But the cooking was definitely a bonus.” Fenri and Carlos led the way to the small table crowded with plates and utensils. 

It had been the perfect size for three people. Now it bearly seated four, with three matched chairs and one that stood out. Frias knew which chair was his without being told, it hurt a little to be reminded. Cayrd said nothing and simply served himself and the rest potatoes, then set the plate of extras back on the kitchen counter. 

“We need a bigger table,” Fenri said looking seriously at the setting. “There’s not enough room for daddy.” He sat down at his seat with a definitive nod. Carlos said nothing, but followed Cayrd’s example of serving toast to everyone, then set the plate aside. 

“Ahm sure yer uncle Fransisco is already on it. Ahm a little surprised they ain't all over here with that folding table of theirs making themselves at home.” Cayrd guided Frias to a matching seat and served him eggs. “They do that, a lot.” 

Frias just grinned, overwhelmed and unable to decide if he was going to cry or not. Fenri had called him daddy. They’d made space for him, Cayrd was going to sit in the miss-matched chair. Hope bubbled in him. 

Carlos sat across from him and looked very seriously at Frias. Cayrd sat down beside them both and gave Carlos a warning glare. 

“One stupid word and it’s yer room fer a week.” Cayrd held up his finger and Carlos smiled placidly at his father. 

“No, don’t do that just cause of me,” Frias said. “It’s fine, they have to have questions. Don’t you?” Frias looked at Carlos, he seemed wiser than his young years. 

“Do you love our papa?” Carlos asked. Frias nodded. 

“Yes, He was mah everything.” Frias grabbed for Cayrd's hand, the one he knew wasn’t real despite how it looked or felt. Cayrd griped his back, watching him, being protective of him even towards their children. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta miss this, to miss ya. I thought Cayrd was gone, and it took me all this time ta accept it.”   
He wasn’t sure a seven-year-old could understand that, but he watched Carlos and Fenri exchange a look. Then Fenri shrugged. 

“Ah like having a daddy,” Fenri said taking a bite out of his bacon. Carlos looked dubious again, then looked at his papa. Cayrd hadn’t taken his eyes off Frias this whole time, he seemed ready to bundle him up and run and hide him from all this. 

“Will ya make him not so sad anymore?” Carlos asked, and both men looked at their son, surprised. 

“Carlos!” Cayrd said, and Carlos shrugged again. Frias couldn’t help the laugh or the way he pulled Cayrd’s hand to his face. 

“I’m gonna do mah best!” Frias said kissing Cayrd’s hand and winning a desperately happy smile from him. “Its just a matter of how to and how long, right?” 

Cayrd leaned over and laid his head against Frias, who was crying now. 

“Frias,” Cayrd sighed. “Hells Ah missed ya.” 

“Husband,” Frias sniffed. “Ah missed ya too.” 

They stayed that way a long moment, letting Frias recover a bit. 

“Adults are weird.” Fenri declared and Carlos nodded. They ate their breakfast as the two older men tried not to blubber. It was going to be a strange adjustment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frias and Cayrd finally reacquaint themselves.

Frias woke again, the feel of Cayrd still beside him, warm and real and alive. He’d slept better this night, and snuggled closer to Cayrd breathing him in. Frias buried his face in Cayrd’s chest wanting to rub against him and absorb his scent. Cayrd chuckled sleepily.

  
“Yer feeling frisky this morning,” Cayrd mumbled. Frias smiled, his face still in Cayrd’s fuzzy chest. Though they had slept in the same bed, they hadn’t been, intimate. The shock of it, of seeing Cayrd alive and whole, was passing. The reality of it, that he could touch Cayrd, smell Cayrd, kiss him again…

  
Frias looked up at Cayrd a sly look on his face. Cayrd was rumpled looking, a little shaggier then he’d ever been in their relationship before. Frias nuzzled against his beard anyway, slowly finding his lips. They kissed gently, remembering how their mouths could fit together again. Cayrd’s tongue licked at Frias’ lips, probing, and Frias let him in, greedily sucking. He rubbed against Cayrd’s groin, his cock hardening.

  
“Very frisky,” Cayrd said gripping Frias’ ass and holding him against his own naked erection. Frias blushed but held Cayrd close.

  
“Ah missed this,” Frias whispered against Cayrd’s lips before kissing him again, grinding against Cayrd’s erection. The silky fabric of his pajamas letting them slide against each other. Frias moaned, hungrily.

  
Cayrd danced fingers up Frias’ back and into his hair, turning his head to kiss him deeply. Frias whimpered, remembering how good it felt when Cayrd took over like this.   
“Yes,” Frias whispered as Cayrd gently bit his neck. “Cayrd, yes.” He was hard, and Cayrd was hard. Frias reached between them to pull himself free of his pants. He cupped them both in his hand and stroked them. Cayrd’s breath hitched, and he groaned, sounding almost in pain.

  
“Lover,” Cayrd panted, his blue eyes like storms. He jerked his hips against Frias’ hand, holding his head and watching his face. Frias gazed back, licking his lips and pumping his hand. “Do ya want me?” Cayrd asked, gripping his hair almost painfully.

  
Frias remembered the first few times they had sex, how Cayrd had asked the same thing and watched him with the same intensity. It melted him inside, and Frias gave a little sob.

  
“Yes, Cayrd, please. I want ya so badly!”

  
He lost track of what happened next. All he knew was Cayrd’s mouth, and hands, and sharp teeth. Cayrd probed him, stretched his ass, prepared him for fucking in a way Frias hadn’t experienced in too many years.

  
“Cayrd! Cayrd!”

  
Cayrd silenced his cries with breath-stealing kisses as Frias felt himself slowly filled. Frias was sobbing completely now, he could taste his own tears on Cayrd’s lips, but it didn’t stop either of them.

  
They clung to each other, rocked together, stole helpless moans from each other’s mouths. When Frias felt Cayrd’s mating knot lock them together he cried out sharply. The sting of Cayrd’s sharp teeth on his skin sending him blindly over. Frias came between them, his sticky cum painting them both. He lost track of everything as the bliss of being together with Cayrd overrode every other thought.

  
Then they were simply shivering together, panting and sighing. Cayrd peppered Frias’ face with quick little kisses as their bodies remained together.   
“Darling, lover, Frias,” Cayrd mumbled in-between kisses. “Are ya alright? Did Ah hurt ya?”

  
Frias laughed. Cayrd was always so concerned about him. It made him feel safe. Safe and wanted. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed that over the long lonely years. His laugh became a sob again, and Cayrd just held him, even after the mating knot released them.

  
Frias curled into Cayrd again, holding him so close he could hear Cayrd’s heart beat. Strong and alive.

  
“I love ya,” Frias kept saying, like a mantra. Cayrd just petted him, cradling him, gently rocking them both.

  
“Papa?” A small voice called from the door. “Papa are you ok?”

  
Cayrd chuckled and sniffed.

  
“We’re fine Carlos. We’ll be out in a bit.” Cayrd placed a kiss on the top of Frias’ head. “Ah ain't ever had anyone over before. They probably don’t understand.”

  
Frias smiled despite his runny nose and red eyes. Cayrd hadn’t found anyone else to take up in bed with. All these years, and it was still _their_ bed.

  
“I should g-get up and m-make breakfast,” Frias said pushing away. Cayrd seemed reluctant to let him go, even with the promise of food. It made Frias smile more. “I’ll make pancakes.”

Cayrd laughed softly. “Yer just gonna spoil us all ain't ya?” He slid away, looking for clothes to put on.

  
“Yeh, from now until forever. You and mah boys.” Frias beamed, he felt so full and so happy. “I’m gonna spoil ya all rotten!” 


	4. Bed's too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayrd needs a bigger bed.

The bed was too small, Cayrd thought. So was the table. He sat eating what seemed like a never-ending plate of pancakes. Frias had mad so many even the boys were able to eat their fill. Cayrd let them. He didn’t usually allow them so many sweets, especially for breakfast, but these were Frias’ pancakes, they were different.

  
Frias seemed lighter today, a little bit of that light inside him was back. Cayrd was glad to see it. He’d seemed hollow when he’d come out of the woods like someone had snuffed out his flame. Today was different, and Cayrd could see a little flicker in those perfect blue eyes of his.

  
“Yer brothers will be over here today,” Cayrd said. He was still a little impressed the Dagalak brothers hadn’t barged in yet. Franco and Francisco weren’t shy about just coming over whenever they wanted. Cayrd never really minded. It wasn’t too much different from when people would just barge into his office on the Tart.

  
“Good, I missed them,” Frias smiled into a jewel-bright cup of juice. Cayrd knew they were low on groceries too, especially the things Frias liked. He was making a list in his head of all the things he knew Frias would enjoy and probably missed.

  
“Ahm gonna send the boys out ta shop, Friss can take em, and you can rest up some more before they get here. Knowing Franco this’ll be a big ol ta-do.”

  
“I don’t wanna go shopping!” Carlos said. Fenri just rolled his eyes. Cayrd noticed suddenly how much Fenri’s eyes were like his dad’s. Carlos crossed his arms and pouted.   
“We need a few things, and y'all can help yer uncle.” Cayrd sipped coffee, unmoved by the child’s outburst.

“I want to stay here with you,” Carlos said. “Fenri can go with Uncle Friss.”

  
“Ah don’t mind,” Fenri said picking at his tenth pancake.

  
“Ah don’t really remember asking if ya wanted ta go. Ah gave ya a task, Ah expect it done, an done right.” Cayrd tapped the table to emphasize his point. Fenri looked at his brother in a way to indicate he was on his own, then got up to clear his dishes.

“I can go,” Frias said. He sounded worried. “It’s no big deal.”

  
Cayrd sniffed and shook his head. “The boys will go.” He said pulling out his com and sending a message to Friss. The young man responded quickly, and Cayrd stood, sparing a withering look at Carlos. “And they’ll do a good job of it too.” 

The warning was clear, and Carlos nodded, his face screwed up in anger. Cayrd didn’t catch the hot look he shot Frias, or the moment of hurt in Frias’ eyes. He just turned to clear his and Frias’ dishes, assuming the argument was over.

***

Carlos thought very much that he didn’t like this new daddy. He walked silently along with his uncle and Fenri, his little hands in fists. 

Fenri thought Carlos was being way too upset about the whole thing. Daddy had saved them, brought them home, fed them, and was making papa happy. 

Carlos didn’t like the noises they’d heard from papa’s room. It had sounded like they were in pain and then crying. And papa’s face and that daddy’s face were all red and weepy looking. 

Fenri thought Carlos was making a lot out of nothing. Daddy and Papa had been happy at breakfast, so happy papa had let them eat all the pancakes they could. With syrup and chocolate spread and berries. If papa had been upset, they wouldn’t have gotten that. 

“You just like him!” Carlos shouted out loud making everyone near them in the market look at him. Fenri shrugged. Carlos stomped his foot. “He’s not our daddy!” he yelled again more to hear the words than he actually believed it. 

“Yer being silly,” Fenri said rolling his eyes again. “If he ain't our daddy, who is he?” 

Carlos didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to accept him.

Fenri just walked off to get more of the things on papa’s list. He thought it was silly for Carlos to have asked daddy if he’d make papa happy, if Carlos didn’t think daddy was who he said he was. 

Carlos though that was all before he’s heard the noises from papa’s room. 

Fenri thought that was what Carlos got from snooping. He didn’t feel sorry for his brother. He thought he was bing stupid. He thought Carlos was jealous because papa was paying so much attention to daddy. 

Carlos didn’t have a response to that. He just scowled at his shopping bag, and tapped his fist against his hunting blade.

***

Frias was asleep again, and Cayrd wanted him to stay that way as long as he needed. So he greeted his almost brothers-in-laws outside his small home. 

“Bed’s too small,” He said as Francisco walked up pulling a cart loaded with food, wine, and cooking supplies. “So the table, and we need a new chair.” 

Francisco smiled wide. Franco scowled a bit. 

“Getting things back to the way they were?” Francisco asked, nudging Cayrd. Cayrd smirked. He didn’t need to say much to the other man. He and Fransisco ran on the same wavelength most of the time. 

“Gonna need a garden, and a bigger kitchen now too. Ah always promised him a nice big kitchen.” 

“I’m glad to see you’re nesting,” Franco said. “But now is the time I remind ya, ya ain't married yet. Not by our laws.”

The look Cayrd gave Franco was enough to make both of the brothers blink. Franco actually backed up a step and Francisco looked worried. 

“He’s joking,” Francisco said quietly. “He’s just bad at it sometimes.”

Cayrd sniffed. “He ain't,” Cayrd said and turned to walk to the back of the house where a little fire pit was. The brothers followed, though at a distance. 

“Well, um, it’s a simple enough ceremony then,” Francisco said trying to play mediator. “We could have everything ready in a few days.”

“Ain't up ta me, it’s up ta Frias.” Cayrd began to help Francisco unload the cart. The younger brother looked apologetic, but Franco maintained his haughty stance. 

“Where is our brother?” Franco looked around. “And the boys?” 

“Friss took the boys shopping, and Frias is sleeping. He’s ran himself rough the last few years and he needs ta rest.” Cayrd didn’t look at Franco. He wasn’t positive he wasn’t going to try and punch him yet. 

How dare he? After all these years. How could he say something like that?

“I’ll have Freddy bring mah drafting tablet over, we can start working on plans fer the kitchen then.” Fransisco said tapping out a message on his com. “And Annetta down the way has several really nice pieces of furniture she just finished. I was looking at them just yesterday.” He pulled up a few pictures and held the com up for Cayrd to see.   
Annetta had a thing for the fancy pink wood that grew around here. The bed was simple enough, but the head-board was inset with colorful glass in a variety of traditional patterns. 

“She think she can reset that with stones, if Ah send them to her?” Cayrd asked. He knew just the stones to use too. Francisco shrugged, and sent a new message off.   
They unloaded and set up the fire pit before Freddy arrived with a large drafting pad and Annetta responded back. Cayrd and Franco had done their best to ignore one another, and Francisco seemed glad for the distraction. 

“She says fer you, anything.” Francisco chuckled. “She’s sweet on ya.” He winked and Cayrd chuckled. A few of the village women were. He never did more than flirted, but this time it was paying off. 

“Ah’ll run them over then,” Cayrd said, knowing it would take a while for the beast to roast and Francisco to cook up all the food he’d brought. Frias would probably wake up to the smell of it, but it was best he did this himself. “The boys will be back soon.” He said as he wiped off his hands. “Ah shouldn’t be long.” 

Cayrd walked off leaving the brothers to mind the house. He went to the little work-shed on the other side of the lawn and went straight to the safe there. It was bio-locked to his own DNA. He didn’t think anyone around here would steal, especially from him. But the items inside were just so valuable to him, he couldn’t dream of losing them.   
He pulled out the large black velvet bag, and poured just a handful of the glimmering multi-hued opals into his palm. Pink, and green and blue and red. The light hitting them and igniting the fire inside. 

It was the first big heist he and Frias had pulled. From these gems he’d made the wedding cuffs he and Frias wore. He’d matched the gems and set them in the boys’ hunting knives. Now, he would give some to Annetta to set into the head-board of the bed he’d present to Frias. Their bed, their wedding bed.   
Then he’d tie Frias to the bed and make the man beg all night. 

He chuckled at himself. Even if all they ever did was sleep in the bed, it would be worth it. Frias deserved a fine bed, and a fine kitchen, and all the things Cayrd had promised him before. Cayrd had thought he’d never get the chance to build Frias their dream house. Now by some grace of Hell, he did. He wouldn’t wait one day longer either.   
Fuck Franco and his stupid ass traditions. Frias was his, his husband and his lover and the father of his children. Cayrd was going to show Frias what that meant to him, traditions be damned.


	5. A Family Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayrd buys a bed

Annetta’s shop was a clutter of various woods in various stages of becoming furniture. She was a gifted carpenter, and a lot Cayrd’s current furniture came from here.

  
She met him in her lumber yard, waving at him to come over.

  
“There you are! I’ve got something to show you!” She said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along. “I heard about Frias! You must be so happy!” She said. “Seven years, oh my, oh my!”

  
“Yeah,” Happy didn’t cover it, but he didn’t think Annetta was going to understand.

  
“Well, I know Francisco showed you the other bed I made, but, well with two boys and now a husband, you’re going to need a bigger one.” She steered him towards the show space where she kept her finished pieces. A lovely king sized bed sat made of deep red wood sat in the center surrounded by a matching bedroom set. Cayrd was impressed. She’d inlaid some kind of golden wood in the headboard in interlocking circles.

  
“It’s a wedding knot.” She said, and Cayrd had to take a long moment to realize she was talking about the pattern and not his dick. He smiled broadly.

  
“Is it now?” He said rocking on his heels.

  
“Yes, and I can inlay the stones you mentioned inside the rings. I think it’ll look lovely.” She ran a hand over the wood. “A nice family bed.”

  
“The boys ain't gonna sleep in that with us,” Cayrd said, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

  
“Why not?” She folded her arms. “There’s plenty of room.”

  
“Well because…” How to explain that? Frias’ people weren’t as up-front as he was about sex. Not that they were against it, just, they weren’t as vocal.

“Because Ah ain't seen him in seven years,” Cayrd said. Annetta smirked.

  
“Don’t they want to sleep with you when they have nightmares?” Annetta had three children of her own and had given Cayrd advice on more than one occasion. He suspected this was more of it.

  
“No,” He said honestly. His boys didn’t come to him when they were scared. They didn’t go to anyone. They had each other and they rarely showed fear at all.   
Annetta looked confused. “Well, maybe you just need to make room for them.” She patted the bed again.

  
Make room for his boys? Hadn’t he always? He reached out and touched the bed. It was lovely, and Frias loved red. With the opals set in it, it would be so beautiful in the mornings. Maybe with a bigger bed, his boys would come in and seek him and Frias out when they had nightmares. Frias would know what to do, right?

  
“Alright,” He said handing her the gems. He was reluctant to let go though, and Annetta smiled.

  
“Don’t worry. I won’t use a fragment more than I need too.” She patted his hand. He knew he could trust her

.   
“Use the pink, orange, and darkest ones.” He tapped his wedding cuff. She looked at the pattern on it and nodded.

  
“I’ll have it ready and delivered in three days.” She assured him.

  
“I need a bigger table too. And we’re expanding the house. So, you’ll need ta send yer man over to measure the kitchen cabinets.” Annetta was already dragging him over to show him a pretty pink wood table with matching chairs.

  
“It’ll expand out to seat eight.” She pointed. “And fouled down to seat four.” She demonstrated by folding out the flaps. “Matching chairs for everyone.”

  
“Send it over.” He nodded. “And that matching bedroom set if ya can. Frias needs space too.”

  
“Of course!” Annetta giggled. “I can’t wait for the wedding!”

  
Cayrd frowned slightly. Was this going to be a thing? He was already Frias’ husband, they had kids, they didn’t need some stupid ceremony.

  
“Alright, alright.” He said. “Ah need ta get back.”

  
“Yes of course!” She said. “Go on! I’ll send the table right over and have the bed to you as soon as I’m done!”

***

Cayrd stopped again on the way. Remembering Frias loved hot baths. Also, he needed a proper lube if they were going to break that bed in. He chuckled at himself. He hadn’t really thought much about a bed partner for so long, the cream he’d used that morning wasn’t really the best for two people, it was really meant for more solo work.

  
The corner store usually catered to tourists. Selling fancy bath and body gifts scented with traditional Laotin fragrances. They also had that warming oil Frias had introduced to him so long ago. Cayrd had a need for it now.

  
He spent far more than he meant too, but when he left the store he had all the scented bathing things Frias would ever want, and the largest bottle of the oil he could find. He grinned all the way home.


	6. Breakfast

Frias settled in remarkably well as far as Cayrd could tell. Three days of having Franco and Francisco constantly over, and the boys acting weird around Frias was wearing Cayrd down. He didn’t understand why the boys couldn’t just accept Frias as their father. Why weren’t they as excited as he was to have him back?

“Give ‘em time,” Frias said tucked close to him in their small bed. “They don’t know me yet.”

“Yer their father,” Cayrd huffed. “They should just…know.” 

“Well, maybe it’s because ya haven’t taken yer eyes off me since I got back? Maybe they’re just a little jealous?” Frias chuckled beside him and Cayrd wrapped his arm tighter around his husband. He didn’t like it when he couldn’t see Frias. It was too easy to think it was all a dream. Frias had woke before him yesterday and wasn’t in the bed in the morning and Cayrd nearly lost his mind with grief. 

“Ah ain't ready to leave ya be yet,” His voice was gruff, hiding the emotion he was suddenly overwhelmed with. 

“Good,” Frias whispered and Cayrd turned to look at him. Seven years had changed Frias some, his soft face more chiseled somehow. The past few days had reversed some of that, putting the joy back in his eyes, but there were still new features to memorize. Frias stroked Cayrd’s face, rubbing his scruffy beard, and pulled Cayrd down for a kiss. “Ah like when ya keep me close.” 

Cayrd rolled slightly so he could hold Frias with both arms, letting their soft kisses deepen slowly. It was crowded in the bed, but that was fine for now. Cayrd wanted to touch every inch of Frias with every inch of himself. They moved against each other with whispered sighs and sweet caresses, their lovemaking slow and drawn out. It was sweet toucher for Cayrd, who loved it rough, but he just couldn’t stop slowly savoring Frias’ body against him. When they came it was like being washed away by rain, just a sweet outpour of emotions and physical release. They cuddled close afterward, drifting off in the too small bed.

***

Frias was up before Cayrd again, but he gently woke Cayrd before slipping away. He’d seen the panic in his husband's face last morning when he came to find Frias brewing coffee. He didn’t want to do that Cayrd again. Cayrd rolled his head sleepily and blinked sapphire blue eyes at him. Frias couldn’t help his smile. 

“I’m gonna shower and make breakfast,” Frias said softly, and Cayrd nodded, rolling back over. He still wasn’t a morning person, and Frias was glad to see some things remained the same.   
Frias puttered around in the sparse kitchen after he’d showered. He needed to fill the space out more, and get a few things that Cayrd didn’t have, like a whisk. It seemed his husband's affinity for cooking hadn’t sharpened much. 

“What are you doing?” Carlos asked him from the archway. Frias turned and smiled at him. 

“Making breakfast,” He chirped. Carlos liked dubious. 

“You made breakfast yesterday, and the day before.” Carlos hung back, not coming into the kitchen. 

“Yup, I like ta cook, and I love cooking fer you and yer papa.” Frias found some usable mixing bowls and a fork. He could scramble eggs and fry up the bacon and sausage Cayrd enjoyed. He even had fresh fruit to make a salad with for himself and the boys. They appeared to like a wider variety of foods than Cayrd. 

“Sausage!” Fenri exclaimed and rushed past his brother. Frias chuckled as his child ran over to start poking at the ingredients. “I want four! No, five links!”

“We’ll start with two and see if there’s enough.” Frias winked at him. The boy looked so much like Cayrd it was almost possible to believe he was simply a clone. His ruby red hair curled around his ears and hung a little too far into his bright blue eyes. His skin was the same olive tone, but with the slightest hits of they rosy hue Frias’ people had.   
Carlos looked like Frias at the same age. Pale rosy skin, wild ruby hair, and soulful blue eyes. Frias just wished he knew what to do to get that look of distrust off his son’s face. 

“You two wanna help me? You could cut up the fruit for the salad?” He gestured at the various citrus and berries Cayrd had been buying for him. Fenri nodded eagerly, Carlos hung back. Frias decided to just take it slow. “Wash yer hands first,” He said to Fenri. “And get a stool so you can see.” 

“Maybe when Uncle Francisco expands the kitchen he can make a counter short enough for us?” Fenri said rinsing his hands, and then the fruit. 

“That would be nice,” Frias got a warm rush thinking of it. A big kitchen where he and his family could cook and eat. Even Cayrd could burn the toast, just the way he liked. 

“I don’t wanna cook,” Carlos huffed and Fenri looked at him sternly. There was a silent exchanged between the twins and Frias felt his hairs prickle. Cayrd had mentioned this, but it was the first he’d seen it. The two boys were clearly having a discussion, but neither of them said a word. Eventually, Carlos stuck out his tongue and turned around to leave, running smack into Cayrd. 

Frias sucked in air at the sight. Cayrd was shirtless, wearing loose pants and slippers. He’d taken the time to trim up his beard and style up his hair. Frias bit his lip to keep from saying anything inappropriate in front of the boys, and Cayrd smirked. Frias blushed and turned back to cracking eggs.

“Why’s yer face all red?” Fenri asked bluntly. Frias cleared his throat. 

“No, no reason,” Frias said, a little giggle escaping him. 

“What you two arguing about,” Cayrd asked, turning Carlos around by his shoulder. The boy huffed further. 

“He’s being stupid,” Fenri said not looking up and carefully chopping fruit into bite-sized pieces. 

“Well, that clears things up,” Cayrd rolled his eyes and looked down at Carlos who crossed his arms and pouted. “And?” 

“I don’t wanna cook!” Carlos said, stomping his foot. Cayrd arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

“It’s alright, he don’t have ta if he doesn’t want to.” Frias shook his head and smiled. Cayrd looked form his son to Frias and then back again. 

“Go on,” He said to Carlos, stepping out of the way. “Bean’s in the garden, why don’t go help him.” Cayrd dismissed Carlos and came to sit at the new, bigger table, that now crowded the kitchen. Frias took a moment to pour him coffee and served it to him. Cayrd smiled softly. “Ya don’t have ta wait on me,” he said, his hands sliding around Frias’ to take the mug. 

“I know,” He winked. “But I want ta.” 

“Are you two flirting?” Fenri asked watching them. Frias blushed again and Cayrd chuckled. 

“Been listening to yer uncle Francisco again?” Cayrd asked. Fenri shrugged. 

“He said you two would be flirting again, and we were gonna have ta get used to seeing it.” Fenri filled a bowl with chopped fruit and mixed it carefully. Little pieces of fruit popped out anyway, and Fenri just scooped them up and into his mouth. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Cayrd sipped his coffee and winked back at Frias. “Its what people do when they’re in love.”   
Frias couldn’t help the sappy smile he had as he went to beat the eggs and start the meat cooking. He wasn’t sure why he was so shy around his boys, but Cayrd seemed unphased. 

“So people flirt when they’re in love?” Fenri asked, rinsing his hands again and turning to look at his father. Cayrd tilted his head and sipped again. 

“Sometimes,” Cayrd said. “Everyone loves a little differently. Yer father and I, we flirt.” Cayrd shrugged. “And we need time alone sometimes, fer…adult stuff.” 

“Cayrd!” Frias felt his cheeks burning. Cayrd just smiled at him again. Stars he’d missed the teasing and they way Cayrd would just grin at him no matter how hard he blushed. 

“Ok,” Fenri said. “Like in yer room the other morning?” Frias felt the color drain from his face and Cayrd just roared with laughter. 

“Yup!” He sat his cup down he was laughing so hard. Fenri frowned. “We, we may need ta soundproof the walls a bit. But yeah, that’s yet father and Ah, doing adult stuff.”   
Fenri shook his small head sagely and rolled his eyes. “Adults are weird,” he declared again and left the kitchen.


End file.
